


Letters Home (the podfic)

by ssleif



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Military, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Soldiers, Vietnam War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssleif/pseuds/ssleif





	Letters Home (the podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Letters Home (The Echo 2/1 Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86858) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



Advent Challenge, though I'm ignoring the fandom. Yesterday's prompt was:[Homecoming](http://fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=events&action=display&thread=46278)

Keerawa did a nice little piece called ["Letters Home"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/86858) Which is a Pre-series Supernatural fic, basically a selection of the letters John wrote to Mary while he was in Vietnam, and before they were married. He talks about what he's going through, what he misses, and what he wants. And the thing he's looking forward to the most is, of course, coming home. Which I thought fit the bill nicely. Thank you Keerawa for the blanket permission.

Now you should go read Keerawa's fic here on AO3 and leave her a comment.

~ Leif

Letters Home, by Keerawa  
John/Mary pg13 9 minutes  
[Sendspace MP3](http://www.sendspace.com/file/yav16y)

 


End file.
